It's a small thing
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron actually takes Kim shopping.  Then they are called on a mission were big and small things happen.  Ron has to face some sights he never thought he would ever have to face.


**It's such a Small Thing**

Kim and Ron sat at Bueno Nacho enjoying a late lunch on a Saturday afternoon. Ron had surprised Kim that morning by taking her shopping at the mall. They walked hand in hand to each of her favorite stores. Kim was ecstatic; her boyfriend a confirmed shopping hater was giving her the shopping day of her life. He waited patiently at each store and even made suggestions on different occasions. All of that paled in comparison when they walked into Club Banana. Monique met the couple as they walked into the store.

"Hey, Mon do you still have that stuff on hold for me?" Ron had asked.

"Sure do, Ron, we had a good time picking all this out didn't we?" Monique answered.

Kim stood in shock as Monique handed her a small stack of clothes.

Ron smiled at her.

"I came by last night and with Monique's help picked out some outfits."

Kim glanced at the stack of clothes. Ron had terrible taste in his own clothes but somehow when it came to picking clothes for her he was near perfect. Kim took the stack of clothes to the changing room and soon came out modeling the first matched set of clothes. Kim was excited as she tried on several outfits then came out wearing the last set. She was wearing a pair of light pink Capri pants and a short sleeve button up blouse with the shirttail knotted in front.

Kim pulled at the blouse she was wearing. "Ron?" she said as she turned around in front of him. "Don't you think this blouse is a little tight? I mean…." Kim turned to see Ron smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Looks fine to me KP." He said flatly.

Kim looked down and noticed how tightly the shirt pulled across her front. Her face flamed when she realized the reason he had picked that style of blouse. She knew that she was not a large as some girls but this blouse definitely complimented what she had.

"Ron Stoppable?" She asked.

"Heh?" Ron answered.

Kim giggled slightly.

"Mon, I'll take this outfit and the teal outfit, please and thank you." Kim said.

"Oh, girl you picked the exact ones your man liked the most." Mon exclaimed. "They are already paid for by the best friend you have ever had."

Kim turned to see Ron smiling. She walked up to him and kissed him on the end of his nose.

"Thank you Ron. Now I think I owe you lunch after this little shopping trip." Kim purred.

Kim grabbed him by the arm. "Mon, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"So, what will it be Bueno Nacho or Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked.

"Hmmm, how about Bueno Nacho?" Ron answered.

"Sounds good to me." Kim laughed.

"One Naco Grande with extra cheese and one regular Naco, please and thank you." Kim ordered as they arrived at the counter.

"Kim, you are going to eat a Naco?" Ron asked.

Kim put her arms around him.

"Well, I'll eat a good part of one, then feed you the rest."

Ron smiled. "You're the best, KP."

"Don't you forget it!" She reminded him.

As they ate, Kim's left foot slid over and curled around Ron's right ankle.

**Kim's Room**

Ron sat at Kim's computer desk spinning in the chair. "Aww, com'n KP. You been modeling outfits for an hour now. I told ya, that third outfit you had was perfect."

Kim spoke from behind her changing screen.

"Ron, now you picked out some spankin new outfits for me. Now I just have to mix and match to be sure everything is just right for when we go out tonight. Monique's party is going to be the place to be. Bonnie is going to be there with Brick and I know she is gonna be so jealous over the outfit you bought me. Now I have just a few minutes to get ready."

BE-BE-BE-BEEP

Both teens gave out exasperated groans.

"Could you answer that Ron?" Kim asked.

"Go Wade." Ron said.

"Where's Kim?" the rotund tech whiz asked.

"She ahhhh… can't come right now." Ron stated.

Wade said. "Listen, guys, Drakken and Shego are up to something new. They stole some miniaturization technology from a secret lab, then they stole Dr. Bortel's thingee that amplifes any electrical appliance."

"Man!" Ron said covering his face with his hand. "Didn't Bortel learn from the last time that Drakken stole his stuff. He seriously needs a security system. Remember what happened last time KP."

Ron looked over across the room to see Kim's scowling face from around the partition.

"Ah, yeah, you remember. I remember too." Ron gave a shudder.

"Yeah, you two sure gave me a surprise that day." Wade said.

"WADE!" both teens exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Your ride is already waiting outside. They'll take you to the airport for your flight to Paris." Wade told them. "I'll fill you in more once you are in the air."

"Our ride is already here?" Kim squeaked. "Ron, throw me a mission shirt. You grab our bags and we can finish changing on the plane."

"On it Kim." Ron yelled. He reached over to a stack of clothes and pulled a mission shirt for Kim off the top.

"Com'n over the top KP." He yelled and threw the crop top over the top of Kim's partition. Kim's hand flew up and caught the shirt.

"OH, man! Oh well, take care of that later!" she said as she came from behind the screen smoothing her shirt.

"Let ace this place Ron." Ron tossed her backpack to her as he slipped his on. She slipped her mission belt on as she went out the door. Ron followed her down the stairs and out the rear door. A Marine helicopter waited in the rear yard with the rotors running. The two teens climbed aboard, the crew chief closed the door and nodded to the pilot. The pilot took the craft into the air and soon they were hurtling toward Middleton International.

**Over the Atlantic**

Kim and Ron settled back into seats of the cargo jet. They had finished changing after boarding the craft. Now they sat back trying to get comfortable, the flight would not land for another 4 hours.

The pilot came back to talk to the teens.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Burnham." Kim said smiling.

"No problem Miss Possible, if Mr. Stoppable had not been able to fill in for my chef, the dinner party for my daughter's wedding would have been ruined. I really appreciate you filling in for one of the waitresses who got sick."

"No big Mr. Burnham. Ron is the best cook I know of and as for me; I hope the stain came out of your wife's dress. I am so sorry I spilled the punch on her."

"No problem Miss Possible. She was laughing so hard she didn't care. She said later it wasn't every day that a world famous hero spills punch on you."

Kim blushed a bit.

"How far are we out from Paris?" Kim asked.

BE BE BEEE BEEP

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

Wade face filled the screen. "Kim, I got a lock on Drakken's lair. I am downloading the coordinates to you now. Also, I contacted Global Justice, Interpol and the French Police. You have full clearance to jump. Good Luck."

**Drakken's Lair**

Kim and Ron slowly stalked through the bushes toward the entrance of the lair. The lair was located in a remote part of the French countryside. They had jumped from the plane earlier and used the chutes to glide across the landscape to land close to the lair. The lair was World War II bunkers with most of the structure under ground.

"Rufus, think you can find an air vent or something?" Ron asked Rufus as he popped out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Uh huh." Rufus squeaked and snapped a salute. He then whisked off into the darkness.

Kim called Wade.

"Wade, do you have any more information for us?" she asked.

"I got a schematic of the base from the French government. The property was purchased as surplus a few months ago by the SHEDRAK Company of the United States. The papers are all nice and clean. The purpose of the purchase was to build a research facility." Wade reported.

"Yeah right, research on how to take over the world." Snarled Kim.

Rufus popped up beside Ron and squeaked "Come on" and gestured for them to follow him.

"Rufus has found a way in Wade. We are going in."

"Okay, Kim, I'll be scanning for you." Wade said.

Kim and Ron followed Rufus to an air vent hidden is some bushes. Ron pulled the cover off the vent and Kim slipped inside. Ron followed and let Rufus get in front to guide them. Rufus guided them to a vent that appeared to go into a storage room. Soon, Kim and Ron were inching down a hallway. They heard voices at the end of the hall. They entered a large room where they could see a medium sized laser on a mounting at one end of the room. Drakken and Shego were standing there looking at them. Drakken pressed a button and the door behind them slammed shut.

"KP, I getting a bad feeling about this." Ron said through the side of his mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new couple. My, my, don't they look nice together Shego." Drakken said as he aimed the laser at the two teens.

"They sure do Dr. D. Least they'll be together as they die." Shego sneered.

"Let me demonstrate my new weapon Team Possible. The UltraMangnus Miniaturizer will give you a new look on life." Drakken stated. Then as Kim and Ron were bathed in a blue light, a strange feeling came over them and the room seemed to pull away from them. Everything was getting larger and taller. The beam turned off and a large glass jar slammed over them. A gigantic Shego stared down at them through the glass as she carefully stuffed a cotton ball under the edge of the jar. Kim and Ron gasped at the strong medicinal smell coming from the cotton ball.

"Chloroform!" gasped Kim.

Ron tried to hold up Kim, as she seemed to attempt the same for him. They both were looking at each other as their eyes closed and they passed out on the floor.

Kim opened her eyes to see Ron lying beside her. She looked around and noticed they were in a cage of some type. Then she realized that they were in a rat cage. Kim moaned and held her head as she rolled over in cedar chips that covered be bottom of the cage. Ron started to move and looked up, his hair covered in cedar chips.

"Uh, KP. I think I know what that laser did."

"DUH, Ron. Remember Miniaturizer." Kim said knocking on his head. She brushed herself off as she stood and looked around. They appeared to be in a standard rat cage that you could buy at any pet store. The exercise wheel was still in the cage, and the water bottle hung from the side of the cage. Ron stepped over and rolled the ball at the end of the spout. Water spilled out over his hands. He rubbed his face with his hands, and then rolled the ball again to fill his cupped hands with water to drink.

"Here KP." Ron stated as he refilled his cup hands. Kim stepped over and drank from his cupped hands.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said. "Looks like Drakken might have something that actually works this time."

She walked to the bars of the cage and looked out, then tried to squeeze through the bars. She was too big. The cage was sitting by itself in the middle of a lab table. The lab was full of equipment and chemical bottles. Their backpacks were gone, Kim searched her pockets, and every pocket was empty.

Ron patted his pocket where Rufus normally was. It was empty.

"KP" Ron pointed to his empty pocket.

"Was he with us when Drakken hit us with the laser?" Kim asked.

"I don't think so KP. He jumped out as we entered the room. He must be out there somewhere. Boy is he in for a surprise when he sees us."

Kim walked around the cage and kicked at some of the chips.

A squeaking noise caught her attention. She turned around to seen Ron playing in the wheel. He would run a bit to get it started then stop for a second and let the spinning wheel turn him around and around.

"Ron, quit playing around!"

"HEY, KP, you ought to try this. No wonder Rufus likes this. This is great."

"Ron, remember what happens to you on spinning rides." Kim said as she walked over to the opening of the wheel and glared at him. Ron smiled at Kim then she saw his face turn to one of horror. He let go of the wheel and spilled out onto the floor. Kim slowly turned and around then stepped back tripping over Ron. Both teens stared at what was outside the cage.

An enormous cat sat staring at them. The cat was pure black and had green eyes. There was a green-jeweled collar around its neck. The cat hissed and swatted at the cage. Kim and Ron screamed as the cage rattled.

"AH ah ah," a voice said. "You will be able to have your fun later." Shego towered over the cage as she picked up the cat and cuddled to it. "Field Marshall Furball meet Kimmie and the buffoon. They came to play with you whether they like it or not."

Shego placed the cat outside the door to the lab, came back, and stared into the cage just inches away.

"Well, little princess, and I do mean little, me and Furball here plan to play a little hide and seek. You and the buffoon hide and we will try to find you. If the Field Marshall finds you it will be snack time."

Kim smirked "What's wrong Shego, you got to make me small to take me on now. My, my, and getting a dumb animal to do your dirty work because you know you can't beat me."

Shego's face turned paler than normal, and then she smiled.

"Nice try there Kimmie. I am not about to let you get back to full size. I'm going to have some fun first then I'm going to let Field Marshall Furball have some fun."

The cage rattled and Shego's hand reached in to grab Kim. Kim leapt out of the way and landed on the outside of the exercise wheel. It spun around and she used her momentum to flip herself out of the cage. She landed on the lab table, and rolled forward and started to run. Shego screamed in frustration as she slammed the cage shut. The cage tilted over and fell open. The lip popped open and Ron ran from the cage to the other end of the table. Shego swatted at Kim smashing some beakers and test tubes.

"Ouuuuu, is big Shego losing her temper?" Kim teased as she ran behind more lab equipment. She glanced over and saw Ron running across the table. He ran behind a line of test tubes with stoppers in them lying in water bath over a burner. Ron smiled and turned the burner up. The water bath started to boil.

Kim ran up a stack of books and jumped down on a squirt bottle lying on the lab table. A stream of water shot out and caught Shego in the face.

"Arrgghh" yelled Shego as she wiped her face.

Kim then spun when she heard Ron call.

"Heads up Kimbo!"

"HUH" Shego said as she spun to face Ron.

POP, POP, POP, POP

The stoppers in the test tubes flew at Shego forced out by the heated water.

"AGGGHHH" yelled Shego as several of the stoppers pelted her.

Kim smiled. The one thing Ron had learned in chemistry class was how to blow things up.

Shego fired a plasma bolt at the table where Ron was blasting everything into small pieces. Kim's heart stopped until she saw Ron waving at her from the other end of the table. He ran behind some equipment and disappeared. Kim turned and hid among the equipment on the table. She could see Shego stalking her.

Ron hid under the table behind a group of large plastic jugs. He could see Shego looking for Kim. That was when Ron noticed a large plastic jug lying on its side. The label said glycerin. A wide smile broke out on Ron's face. He slowly turned the jug so that its mouth was pointing out from under the table and spun the cap off. A clear liquid poured out of the bottle out on the floor.

Kim stood quietly behind some equipment. She knew Shego was on the other side looking for her. If she could just get to the back of the table, she thought she could slide down an electrical cable to the floor. Maybe then she could find Ron and they could figure a way to escape. Then she heard a crash of glass and heard Ron yell.

"I've got to distract Shego so KP can get away. Oh, boy when she hits that glycerin she is in for the ride of her life." Ron thought as he pushed over a glass jar. "Oh man." He shouted as he ran from under one table to the next.

'I hope this works.' He thought.

Shego spun and saw the buffoon running from table to the other. The klutz had knocked over a glass jar.

"Ah ha, aahhhhhhhhh"

She screamed as she went after Ron. Her feet flew out from under her and in that split second as she stared straight ahead at the ceiling, she thought. 'This is so going to hurt."

Ron watched with glee as Shego charged into the glycerin on the floor. Her eyes sprung open in surprise and a small screech came from her mouth as her feet left the floor and she crashed to the floor on her back and the back of her head.

"Bet that left a mark." Ron said under his breath. He turned and ran under the table toward the area where he had last seen Kim.

Kim heard Shego scream and heard the thud as she hit the floor. Kim ran to the back of the table and slid down the electrical table. She felt two hands grab her as she reached the floor. She spun and threw a punch that connected with Ron's jaw.

"Ow, KP hey I'm on your side."

"Oh, Ron I'm sorry." Kim reacted quickly kissing the spot she had just punched.

"Apologies later Kim. Let's get out of here. I have a feeling when Shego gets up she is not going to be in a good mood."

The two teens quietly moved down the wall where they saw an open air vent. They entered the vent and disappeared into the darkness.

Shego shook her head to clear the pain. She rolled over on her stomach and attempted to push herself up. Her hands slipped in the liquid and she found herself taking another trip to the floor. 'This is not good.' she thought as her face made contact with the floor.

Kim and Ron crawled through the vent and came to some grillwork. They glanced out of the grillwork to try to see out. The hall outside the lab appeared to be empty.

"What do you think KP should we try….."

"Rowrrrrr, phsssttttt" sounded through the grill as a ball of fur and fury hit the grill.

"AHHHHH" screamed Kim and Ron as they jumped back.

"Rrrrrrrrr" growled Furball on the other side of the grill.

Kim and Ron could see the glowing eyes of the cat as it stared at them through the grill. The cat attacked the grill again trying to get its paw in to get to Kim and Ron.

"Ron, I think we best find another way out and in the meantime try and find Rufus."

Ron nodded and the two teens ran down the vent in the search of another way out.

Shego picked her herself off the floor being careful this time. She noticed now that the floor was covered in an extremely slippery liquid. She turned her head and noticed the open bottle.

"Stoppable, just wait till I get my hands on you. Ohh, my nose, my head, my back. Those two are going to pay for this."

Shego got to her feet but her legs went into a split as she slammed to the floor a third time. A small "eep" came from her mouth as her eyes bulged. She carefully stood up and waddled away from the spill and out of the lab the lab. It was then she noticed Fur ball trying to get into a vent. The cat was hissing, spitting and clawing at the vent. An evil smile crossed her lips.

"So that is where they went. Does my little kitty want a little snack?" She ignited her hands and tore the vent off the wall. Fur ball crawled into the vent and started the chase.

Rufus watched Drakken from his hiding place in some boxes. He had seen Kim and Ron shrunk before his eyes then captured. He had tried to follow Shego but could not without being seen. Drakken placed a large wooden box in the middle of the room. Then walked back to the laser and fired it. The box shrunk down to miniscule size. Drakken took some notes then fired the laser again. The box sprang back to normal size. At that moment, the door slammed open and Shego limped, or rather in Rufus's opinion waddled into the room.

"Drakken!" shouted Shego. Rufus noted that her voice sounded funny and that her face was bruised and swollen.

"Shego, what happened to you?" Drakken asked as he stepped toward Shego and went to touch her face.

Shego's hands flamed. "Touch my face and you will be singing soprano."

"Oh, touchy, touchy," snickered Drakken. "I take it those two escaped."

"Yeah, but not for long. They got into the vent system but Furball is in there now and he'll get them"

Rufus slipped out of the room and into a vent he had found. He had to find Kim and Ron fast before the cat did.

Kim and Ron ran down another vent. They had heard the cat behind them and tried to make a number of turns to throw him off. Now they could not recognize any of the rooms they were looking into as they passed vents. Both stopped to catch their breaths. They had not heard the cat or any other sound in sometime. Ron glanced out of one vent.

"Kim, look!"

Kim glanced out of the grille to see what appeared to be Shego's room. Several of her jumpsuits were thrown about the room. The bed unmade.

"You two seem to keep your rooms alike." Kim commented.

Ron raised his finger to reply to her comment when they heard a noise. A noise like claws on metal. They looked around and noticed that they had entered was a dead-end. They were trapped.

Kim and Ron watched the tunnel closely trying to remain quiet hoping that the air flowing through the vents would carry their scent away from them. Ron started pushing on the vent cover and he almost had it open. The scratching noise became louder and louder. Then a pink head appeared around the corner and gazed down the vent tunnel.

"RUF….." Ron almost yelled before Kim covered his mouth.

"Ron, cat, good ears." She whispered.

Ron nodded and waved at his pet.

Rufus saw the two teens and ran down to meet them. He stood on his back legs and realized the he was taller than Kim and Ron. He giggled then pulled his two friends into a hug.

"Rufus, we need to get to the lab so we can figure out how to operate the laser and get back to normal size."

Rufus squeaked. "Saw buttons, know way."

Kim asked Rufus. "You know what buttons to push?"

"uh huh" Rufus nodded.

"Ok then show us the way."

Rufus got on all fours and motioned for them to get on his back. Ron hopped on and Kim got on behind Ron placing her arms around him.

"Ok Rufus, show us the way." Ron whispered.

Rufus made his way to the end of the vent and looked both ways. His eyes grew large.

"OHOH!" he squeaked.

Just a few yards away was Furball. His eyes glowed in the semidarkness. A hiss came from his mouth and he started for them.

Ron peeled Kim's arms from around him and he jumped off Rufus.

"Rufus take Kim to the laser and help her. I'll distract the cat."

"Ron, NO!" Kim yelled.

"GO RUFUS!" Ron yelled and Rufus took off running with Kim hanging on. She glanced back and watched Ron recede in the distance.

"Be careful." She whispered as she clung to Rufus.

Furball glanced from the receding Rufus and the closer Ron. The cat hissed again and began to move closer to Ron.

"Nice, kitty, nice nice Kitty" Ron said quietly backing up slowly. He then turned and ran down the dead-end vent back toward Shego's room. He got to the almost open vent and pushed it open a little more. He turned to see the cat almost upon him.

"Yikes!" He dove through the opening as the cat swatted at him. He felt the claws whisper by him as he fell out of the vent to land on Shego's bed. He got to his feet to see the cat pushing the vent open more. Ron felt a breeze and looked down.

"AHH MAN!"

Ron glanced back up to see his pants hanging from the cat's claws. The cat pushed again and the vent opened more. Ron slid off the bed and ran into the other room which turned out to be the bathroom.

"WHOOPS, wrong turn."

Ron turned to run out but the cat had forced the vent and was now approaching with his pants in its mouth. The cat took a couple of more steps toward him. Ron looked around and saw he cornered next to the tub. The glass doors were open so the climbed up the curtain hanging outside the tub. He stood on the edge of the tub and faced the cat. It was then he heard sloshing of water. He turned to the side. Shego lay in the tub covered in bubbles. Her blackened eyes grew large around her swollen face.

"STOPPABLE!" Shego shrieked.

"AHHHHH" screamed Ron as he slipped on the soap on the side of the tub and fell in the water.

"HIssssss" The cat jumped Ron fell off the side of the tub. The cat passed over him and landed in the water. There was another shriek from Shego as she tried to stand up only to slip and fall. The rush of water splashed Ron out onto the floor. Ron tried to run from the room as water continued to splash out the floor. Several items came hurtling at him from Shego's direction as she screamed his name along with several other words. He grabbed one of the bottles that spray foam nozzle and sprayed the floor as he ran. He hoped it would make it slippery. The sodden cat was tossed out of the tub to land in the foam. Furball continued to try to get on its feet but Ron stood and sprayed the cat as much as he could. The cat howled as the foam covered it and it retreated around the sink. Ron threw the can to the floor and ran from the room. He wiped himself off as he was covered in the foam himself. He did not see the name on the can as it rolled away. "Nair foam mousse"

Kim slid off Rufus's back as he approached the control panel of the laser. The room was empty, as they had entered. Kim glanced at the controls of the laser. There were a myriad of buttons, gauges and levers. Rufus moved from button to button pressing one and passing on another. He pulled one big lever and turned to Kim. He gave Kim a nod.

"Ok Rufus, do your stuff." Kim ordered.

Kim slid down the leg of the control box and ran to the target area for the laser. She turned to look for Rufus. His pink head appeared above the control panel. Kim gave him an OK signal with her thumb and forefinger.

Rufus disappeared behind the panel and started to press the proper buttons. He then pressed the button to fire the laser. The laser fired at Kim and she grew back to normal size. The door to the lab crashed open and a dozen or so goons charged into the room. Kim turned and drove a kick into one and punched the second. The rest of the goons tripped over the two fallen ones. Kim backed up and got ready to fight again. She heard a bang and a cable and net wrapped around her. She fell to the floor unable to escape. She glanced over to the side of the room and saw Drakken standing there with a smoking net gun. Four of the picked her up and carried her over to the far wall. They removed the net and clamped her to the wall with her hands over her head. Another clamp held her feet tight. The head goon slapped a button over her hands and the clamps slid shut. Rufus slipped from the room and entered the vent to look for Ron.

"Well, Kim Possible, you think you are all that and you're not. We will keep you here until we can find the buffoon and the freaky little pink thing." Drakken leered.

Kim just smiled back. She hoped Ron was still free. The doors to the lab slammed open and Shego stormed into the room wearing only a robe, her hair damp, and her feet leaving wet footprints. Her face winced as she walked as if she was sore. Her nose and face was swollen and bruised.

'Boy is she tweaked over something and definitely sore in more ways than one.' Kim thought.

Shego walked straight up to Kim's face. Her face a noticeable red overpowering the normal greenish tint.

"Where is Stoppable?" She snarled.

"Oh, I sure he is around taking in some sights." Kim smiled innocently.

"Oh, he is taking in some sights alright. Just wait till I get my hands on him." Yelled Shego.

Kim's eyes grew wide. She put it all together; Shego wet like taking a bath, Ron running back down the vent toward Shego's room, Shego's reaction to Ron seeing some sights. Her face went slightly pink.

Shego smiled just a bit. "Put two and two together Kimmie. Hmmm, wonder what he thinks in comparison. Anyway, tell him he is dead meat if I ever get my hands on him. Right now, I have some frustration to work out. I think I will take it out on you. I'm going to get ready, be back in just a little bit." She turned and stormed toward the door. The goons and Drakken stood dumbfounded watching her leave.

"What are you looking at? You better not be here when I get back." She snarled.

Drakken and the remaining goons decided as one to have a meeting somewhere else, anywhere but in the lab. They exited the room as Shego went out the other door.

Kim sighed. Ron was okay so far. Shego would have bragged if she had gotten him. Then Kim noticed some movement off to the side of the room. Her eyes shone as Ron came riding Rufus across the room toward her.

"Ron? You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I uh… had a little run in with Shego and the cat, but the cat is taken care of. I haven't seen Shego." Ron said. He glanced at his best friend. Her top was torn in a couple of places as if she had been in a fight.

"You OK, KP?" He asked.

"Ron, what did you do? Shego just left here as mad as I have ever seen her. Was she taking a bath when you went in her room? And where are your pants?"

Ron's face turned brilliant red.

"Okay, I don't think I really want to know." Kim said.

Kim glanced around the room.

"Ron, think you can climb up here and hit the release button." Kim asked.

"Ahh, Kim, climb up your clothes?" Ron asked blushing.

"Come on Ron, it's no big so climb up here and push the button. I can't reach it."

Ron started to climb up Kim's pants and reached the front of her crop top. He took a breath and pulled himself up. Rufus squeaked and waved. Someone was coming. Kim and Ron's eyes met. He looked around quickly. Rufus disappeared under a nearby table.

"Ron, HIDE!" Kim said gritting her teeth.

"OH, BOY, sorry KP." Ron moaned and crawled under the front of her crop top.

Kim's eye dilated. "RONALD STOPPABLE!"

The door opened and Shego came sauntering in the room, but still limping.

"Well, well, well, you seem to be worked up and ready for our fight Kimmie. You are all red faced. Good. I plan to turn that pretty little red face black and blue. I'll let you hang there a little longer. Oh, by the way, Furball has something to show you." The cat came into the room carrying something in its mouth. Kim realized it was Ron's pants. Shego smiled as she reached down and took the pants from the cat and held them in front of Kim. Kim forced tears to her face.

"No" she said her voice trembling.

"Oh, yeah, looks like Furball had a snack. I think I'll leave these right here, so you can think about him close to your heart."

Shego went up to the front of Kim and stuffed Ron's pants down the hole in her shirt.

"I think I'll go give Furball a nice bowl of milk, then come back and put you out of your misery."

Shego stepped back to watch her crying foe, then turned, picked up her cat and left the room closing the door behind her.

Kim hissed. "Enjoying yourself down there?"

Ron's voice came from out of her crop top.

"Ahh, KP, did we forget something as we left this morning."

Kim answered gritting her teeth.

"YES and if one word about this gets out what I do to you will be something you will not forget!"

Ron head peeped out.

"Sorry KP, hey least I got my pants back."

He finished climbing her sleeve. Kim giggled a little as he climbed over her underarm.

"Ron, stop, you know I am ticklish there."

Ron soon reached her hands. She gave him a small boast and he hit the release button. The clamps released and Kim dropped to the floor.

Kim held Ron in her open hand.

"Well, mister, what have you got to say for yourself?" She asked.

"KP, you are beautiful?" Ron grinned hopefully.

She brought her hands to her mouth and gave him a kiss.

Ron swayed a little and shook his head to regain his balance.

"WOW, your kisses have always been awesome but a full face kiss. It's it's BADICAL!"

Kim stood to the control of the miniaturizer. Ron was standing out in the room waiting for Kim to fire the machine. Kim stared at the control panel of the equipment. A lever slid up and down in a slot marked enlarge and shrink. The markings were made by magic marker on silver duct tape.

'Hmm' Kim thought 'another use of the multi-purpose tape, marking labels for a super shrink machine.'

Kim moved the lever into the enlarge slot and aimed the laser at Ron. She pressed the on button the laser powered up. Kim's finger pressed the fire button.

Shego blasted the door off the hinges.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" She screamed as she charged into the room.

"What did you do to my cat?" She screamed at Ron as she fired a plasma blast at him.

Rufus dove across the room tackling Ron as Kim fired the laser. Ron and Rufus were blown across the room by the plasma blast.

Kim turned to fight an enraged Shego. She twisted and turned trying to fight Shego and see what had happened to Ron. Shego took the second of distraction to land a blow to Kim's stomach that knocked her to the wall. Before Kim could react, Shego was on top of her pinning her to the floor.

"You two are going to pay for what you to my poor Furball." She screamed in Kim's face.

Shego pulled her fist back when she felt someone tap her and the shoulder. The buffoon must think he can stop me. Shego whirled snarling only to gaze into a pink bucktooth face staring her eye to eye. Her brain in shock realized she was looking at Rufus. Rufus who was as tall as she was.

Rufus crossed his arm as he stared down Shego. He looked for a moment then jumped at Shego and said "BOO!"

Shego shrieked and jumped back and tripped over Kim. Shego scuttled back on the floor as Rufus advanced toward her. Kim sat up to see Ron leaning over her. He was back to normal size.

"Wha?" She asked.

Ron grinned at her. "Rufus caught part of the laser blast. So he was enlarged."

Drakken was hiding in one of the storerooms when he heard Shego scream. Then the laser fired one final time. The lab was quiet for a few minutes when Drakken heard the main door to the lair open and close. He walked quietly up the halls to his lab. Team Possible was gone. He noticed that the main parts of the laser were gone. He glanced around and saw Shego sitting against the wall with a blank look on her face. She was mumbling something. He stepped closer.

Shego stared forward. "Sick and wrong, sick and wrong."

Drakken heard a plaintive "meow". He turned around to see Field Marshall Furball walking toward Shego. At least what he thought was the cat. The animal walking across the floor did not have a hair on it's body. Drakken starting to giggle and then broke out in a laugh.

"Now the two sidekicks both have naked pets."

He heard a low growl and turned to see Shego standing looking at him. Her eyes burning a low green fire.

"Oh, oh, is this going to be an ouchie where we both laugh or an ouchie where I have to call the doctor." He asked breaking out in a sweat.

"What do you think?" Shego snarled as she ignited her hands.

Drakken pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Uh, Doctor Baines, I going to need you to make a house call."

The Possible Residence

Ron opened the door for Kim as they walked in the door of her home. The teens were glad to be home, the French government had given them priority on a flight back to the United States. They did not have much time for any sightseeing. However, the French government had put them up in a very nice Paris hotel so that they could clean up and rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible meet the teens as they came in the door. "Kimmie, Ronald? How are you two doing? Were there any problems? Did you see anything interesting?"

Ronald stopped for a minute and thought. "Well, Dr. P, yeah I guess you can say that." A statement that brought Kim's foot down on top of his.

"Ron!" Kim said gritting her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Possible asked.

Mrs. Possible spoke up. "Now dear, you know how romantic France and Paris are. I know Kim and Ron did not have a lot of time but I am sure they were able to have some interesting times. And a young lady keeps some secrets close to her chest don't you Kimmie."

The two teen's faces paled at the statement.

"Uh, yeah mom, I'd like to keep a few things secret." Kim stammered.

Mr. Possible grew concerned. "Now Ronald, you didn't go anywhere I would not approve of did you?"

"NO DADDY!" Kim stammered grabbing Ron's arm. "He, he didn't go anywhere he didn't need to go."

Mr. Possible calmed down. "Well, good, that is nice to now.

Mrs. Possible patted her husband on his arm. "Honey, I think both of them could use a rest. Why don't you call the Stoppables and tell them that they have arrived home okay and that Ron will be spending the night so he could get some rest."

"That's a badical idea." Mr. Possible exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes as her dad left the room.

"Thanks mom." Kim whispered.

"No problem Kimmie, I have no idea what happened, and I don't think I want to know. Okay?" Mrs. Possible grinned. "Now both of you do get a shower, I'll bring Ron some clothes from his supply here. Then if you both want something to eat, I'll fix something."

Both teens nodded and headed for their showers. Kim had finished her shower and was coming down the steps looking for Ron.

"Ron's dad had to ask him something so he just has gotten in the shower. He should be out in just a minute." Mr. P explained.

"Ok, daddy, I'll go check if he wants something to eat." Kim said.

Just as her hand touched the door there was screaming from inside the room. Kim rushed in the room to see Ron coming out of the bathroom with a towel around him. The sight of the towel was not what surprised her. She stood speechless as the rest of the Possible family rushed in to see what had happened. Mrs. Possible came running in.

"Ron, is something wro….."

Tim and Jim entered behind their mother and stopped as stared.

"Ah, Ron, why"

"are you bald?"

Ron stood before Kim and her family. His head shining and completely clean of hair. Ron's hands held the remains of some of his hair.

"Kim, what is Nair?" He asked remembering the foam he sprayed the cat with.

"I thought it was mousse. So when he got in my hair I didn't think about it."

"Oh Ronnnn." Groaned Kim. "Nair is…"

"hair remover I assume." Ron completed the sentence.

"Yeah" giggled Kim.

"Ahh, mannnn" groaned Ron.

**3 weeks later.**

Kim and Ron entered the front door of the Possible home. Ron's hair had slowly grown back over the past few weeks, it had returned to it's normal mess. They had not told their parents how Ron was able to release Kim during the mission. They definitely did not want their parents knowing. Kim knew that she most likely would be grounded until she finished college. Ron knew he would receive a one-way ticket on a rocket.

Kim had taken the mail from the mailbox and now was sorting through the mail when she came across Villain's monthly. The magazine Ron had signed Kim up for when he thought he was signing up for a tank. She normally just threw it in the trash or sent it on to Wade. However, when she saw a picture of Ron on the cover she laid the mail down to look at the magazine. She glanced and the title then opened to the story in the magazine. Her knuckles turned white as she read the article.

Ron had entered behind Kim as she sorted though the mail. He passed behind her and headed for the refrigerator. He knew that Mrs. Possible had made her famous Brain Meatloaf the night before. He knew this because Kim had begged to eat at his house that night. He stuck his head in the refrigerator and saw the leftover meatloaf. He also noticed some fried chicken. He grabbed a chicken leg and held it in his mouth, then reached for the plate of meatloaf.

"Ron!" came Kim's voice.

The tone of Kim's voice caught Ron's attention. She used the voice when he had completely messed up and was in major trouble. He left the meatloaf where it was and closed the refrigerator. He turned to see Kim glaring at him with crossed arms. Her green eyes were two pools of fire. Her cheeks were afire as she strode toward him.

The magazine fell onto the table and fell open to a page with Ron's picture.

"Ron Stoppable, the envy of many."

"Yeah, I saw all there was to see." Said Ron Stoppable in a recent interview.

Longtime foe Lord Monkeyfist said of young Stoppable. "I always thought that Stoppable was a lucky sort. But this latest incident, the young man has my admiration"

Kim took a couple of steps toward Ron.

"Heh, heh" mumbled Ron as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, KP I can explain, OH BOY, I am so dead."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kim asked.

Ron smiled a weak little smile. "Kim did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you are mad and boy are you beautiful right now."

Kim growled and Ron glanced out the window to see the sun setting outside the window. He hoped be would be well enough to see it rise in the morning.


End file.
